Field of the Invention
The invention is generally in the field of pumps for ponds. Particularly, the present invention is a combination water pump and air generation/dispersion device. More particularly, the present invention is a combination water pump and air pump which is used for the simultaneous circulation and aeration of water. The pump is suitable for use primarily in pond applications, however, it is also suitable for use in aquariums.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
In ponds, water movement is typically required when a separate stand alone filter is used to clean and filter the water contained within the pond. The current methods of circulating water within a pond environment and providing oxygenation to the water involves the use of two separate and independent devices, namely, a water pump and a separate air pump.
A conventional water pump is often utilized to circulate water contained within a pond at a given flow rate and required head height. Prior art water pumps to circulate water in a pond or aquarium are known, such as those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,309,188, 5,967,744 and 5,586,862 to Michael Danner, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In prior art pond environments, typically a separate air pump is also utilized to aerate the water, through the use of an air stone submerged in the water which operates to introduce air into the water.
However, the prior art systems require separate devices to aerate and circulate water within the pond or aquarium. These separate devices each require an electrical connection and, thus, two outlets are required to connect the two separate devices to a source of electrical power. The present invention eliminates the need for two separate devices to circulate and aerate the water and thus, also eliminates the need for two separate outlets. While the prior art discloses various devices for circulating or aerating water in a pond or aquarium, so far as is known, none of these devices and methods resolve the deficiencies noted above, as in the present invention.